


She Has Risen

by AntOne7324



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Buried Alive, Extortion, F/F, Friendship, Fugitive, Homelessness, Huge Spoiler For Those That Are New To Wentworth And Have Just Seen Ferguson Being Buried Alive, Joan Centric Story, Minor Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson, Murder, Nightmares, Partnership, Revenge, Set in Seasons 6 - 7, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntOne7324/pseuds/AntOne7324
Summary: The story takes place during Joan Ferguson being buried alive by Will Jackson and being saved by Brenda Murphy to events leading up to Ferguson murdering Kath Maxwell and attempting to kidnap Grace in season 8
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Brenda Murphy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	She Has Risen

Escape from Wentworth was Joan Ferguson's only option. An option she did not choose willingly but there was no other alternative for her. Ferguson has lost her control and reign as Top Dog to Kaz Proctor in a Kangaroo Court set up by Kaz herself, that along with the women no longer fear her and were out for her blood. They almost had their wish when one of them decided it would be a good idea to hang Ferguson by the neck over a goal post, and it almost worked if it were not for Ferguson's former protegee turned arch-nemesis, Vera Bennett saving her 

After that incident, Ferguson knew if she remained in general it would only be a matter of time before Kaz, Allie Novak, or the other women planning to finish her off in her weakened and fragile state. She made several attempts to use Wentworth's acting Governor and former puppet whom she blackmailed in the past, Derek Channing, to put her into protection or have some form of protection while she's forced to remain in general, but Channing even turned that down

With her power crushed and no one to manipulate or intimidate, Ferguson's only hope is to escape from Wentworth, go on the run, and somehow start a new life. With the noose tightening around neck although this time figuratively, Ferguson used her other puppet and Acting Deputy, Jake Stewart, to help her make an escape. Good to his word, Jake found the perfect solution for Ferguson when he uncovered Franky Doyle and Allie's escape plot through Sonia Stevens's workshop. Shortly before swapping places with Allie, Ferguson used a secret phone to contact Brenda Murphy in order to track down where the truck was taking her and Franky and to retrieve her

It was the perfect plan

Or so she thought

Inside the box containing Ferguson, she could hear what sounded like dirt being thrown on top of the box. She lights up her lighter for her only source of light inside the box since it is almost impossible for her to see in and to get a better idea of what's happening with her. The sounds of dirt being shoved onto the box grew louder and louder

_What is going on? Oh, eh.........That's dirt. I'm...I'm being buried alive_

" I am in here!"

The unknown digger continued throwing piles of dirt onto the box and inside an open grave that was meant to be The Freak's final resting place. Growing increasingly alarmed by the second, Ferguson reaches into her left pocket, bringing out a pair of scissors which were her only way of escaping, she uses one hand to keep the flame of her lighter lit, while now using her other hand to cut through the roof of the box to escape her burial

" NO! GET ME OUT OF HERE!! AGH. GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!"

Once again, Ferguson's pleas are ignored as the unknown digger continues to throw piles and piles of dirt onto the box, almost now filling up her grave. The weight of the dirt causes part of the roof to cave in as dirt now fell inside the box and on Ferguson's face. Another thing she hated is having dirt or any form of germs touch her perfect body

" GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!! AGHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Ferguson screams in horror after dropping her lighter to remove the dirt from her face and knowing that her chances of escaping were growing slimmer with every second passing by and that the digger is intentionally ignoring her cries. She can no longer hear the sound of dirt hitting the box, which made her even more terrified as she had no idea how deep she may have been buried 

"HELLLLPPP!!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!!"

Ferguson bangs her fists on all sides of the box, demanding the perpetrator to stop and to release her from this disturbing plot to bury her alive. She is again ignored as the digger finally finished leaving the last patches of dirt into Ferguson's grave and now using branches and leaves to cover it up, so not to leave any traces and signs of a burial taking place

What made this even more disturbing and unbeknownst to Ferguson is that the person who buried her alive is none other than, Will Jackson. In Ferguson's eyes, Will is public enemy number one based on the belief he is responsible for the death of Ferguson's former girlfriend, Jianna Riley when Will snatched Jianna's baby away when he used to work as a social worker. Ever since that day, Ferguson made it her mission to make Will's life a living hell on a personal and professional level

Even earlier in the day when Ferguson was still held in the medical unit, she taunted Will for saving her during a fire she accidentally started when was still the Governor. She mocked Will's morality to be able to forgive those who have hurt him like when she gave him an illegal recording of Franky confessing to the murder Will's former wife, Meg Jackson. Instead of taking it out on Franky, Will forgave her. Ferguson mocked him for that as well as saving her and saying he lacked the courage to do what is necessary

If Ferguson was able to escape her body and see that it is Will burying her alive, she would be in for the shock of her life

Once satisfied with covering Ferguson's grave, Will made his way back to his truck, placed the items in the back, got in, and drove away from the burial site 

It is at this point, a terrified Ferguson manages to grab her lighter and light it up again and sees something else she didn't expect. She sees a hand drawing of her greatest enemy, Bea Smith, tapped on the inside of the lit next to the hole. A light bulb goes off in her head as Ferguson remembered an incident several weeks ago when she was still running things as Top Dog she had forced Allie to burn all of Bea's drawings

_Novak_

Ferguson suddenly realizes Allie is behind her being buried alive. But she couldn't have been the one to put her in the grave. So who could it be?

_Mr. Stewart! Of course, it all makes sense now. Mr. Stewart made an arrangement to get me out of Wentworth, stopping Ms. Murphy from finding me and put me into this position. They buried me!_

As this conspiracy dawned on her with a combination of not being able to escape the box and forced to see the picture of Bea who she struck down with a screwdriver, she drops her lighter again and lets out a defeated and terrified scream

Ferguson, who is infamously known for her cold remorseless, and perhaps intimidating ice stare, is reduced to tears. This is it for her. She would not be able to escape and exact vengeance on her enemies. This is her final hour, trapped underground inside the tight confines of the box and with a very limited amount of oxygen

She did not want to die. She valued her life more than anything. She didn't believe her methods were evil or wrong, she believed in what she thought was the right thing in order to preserve the greater good. At least, that's what she tells herself. When really the only thing Ferguson truly desires is to be in control of her own life, not to be told what to do, not to be put in a vulnerable position or to have someone like her father, Ivan Ferguson, control and dominate her throughout her entire childhood

Ferguson was never afforded the luxuries of having a normal life. She was never allowed to go to a public school and make friends. She was homeschooled by her father and had to learn things that no other child should ever have to undertake. She had to learn that everyone around her is an expendable pawn to be used and thrown away when no longer needed, learning how to systematically destroy her opponents and to never show any signs of emotion

That was the hardest thing for her to do because Ferguson had a big heart and felt for things and people on a much deeper level than anyone else. In order to crush these emotions, Ivan bullied, manipulated, and did whatever he could to force his daughter to suppress these emotions. But when Ferguson couldn't, she was locked inside in the darkness of a closet, crying and pleading for her father to release her because she did not want to be left alone in the dark

As Ferguson struggles to keep whatever oxygen she had left, she silently scolds herself for not being able to break free and dig her way up to the surface

_So pathetic. So weak. You're pointless.......You're worthless........You're nothing. I lack the courage to do what is necessary. I'm a......I'm a.........I'm a victim!_

Just as all hope seems to be lost for Ferguson, she suddenly hears a loud thump coming from the surface. Her eyes squint up at the roof with the small hole with dirt falling through above her. She then hears what sounded like someone digging her up and groaning at the same time

_Mr. Stewart came back for me. Of course, he did, like Mr. Jackson, he lacked courage. He's going to wish he left me here and never came back, thought Ferguson while starting to regain her composure_

The digging and groaning above Ferguson continued until it got to the point where Ferguson is now able to see through the crack of the hole and getting some much-needed oxygen. She sees a hand sliding in the hole of the lid, grabbing it firmly and pulling it off. Instead of expecting to see her puppet come back to save her, instead, Ferguson sees someone she didn't expect

She sees Brenda Murphy above the grave-looking down at her before extending her hand for Ferguson to take. Ferguson takes Murphy's hand and is pulled out of the box, and up above ground. Ferguson graciously breathes in the fresh air while taking a look at her surroundings which is a secluded forest

" Fucking hell, I didn't think Mr. Jackson was capable of something this twisted," said Brenda in between catching her breath

 _Mr. Jackson?_ Ferguson spins around to face Brenda who is sitting upright

" What did you say?"

Brenda looked at Ferguson " Mr. Jackson. He was the one who buried you alive. It's a good thing you called me because otherwise, you'd be a goner"

" Mr. Jackson!" exclaimed an astounded Ferguson. She thought for sure it was Jake Stewart behind it, she could see him attempting to kill her and only to pull out at the last minute, but not Will

Brenda gently nods her head " Yeah. I don't know how but he somehow knew you were escaping through that box and would be brought to that warehouse. I got there first but he got to you and figured it would be better if I followed him to wherever the fuck he was going and then figure a way to get you afterward. Never in a million years did I think he would pull something like this off" she replied

Ferguson looked away to gather her thoughts on what had just happened to her. Instead of being dropped off to the same location where Franky would be in order to make her escape with Brenda's help, Allie, Jake, and Will conspired to have her murdered by burying her alive. Another diabolical conspiracy from her enemies that must suffer her wrath when she is ready to do so

She returned to the stone-cold menacing gaze that's she well known for, she couldn't believe she had been outsmarted by those dimwits and nearly paid for it with her life if it weren't for Brenda saving her. But they were not the only enemies on Ferguson's list to destroy, no. There is also Derek Channing who nearly allowed her to die yesterday when she was being lynched and also ignoring her plea's for protection

While she had yet to figure out how she's going to make Allie or even Kaz pay, she will focus her energy on tormenting Channing, Will, and Jake for their involvement in her downfall. They thought she was already difficult to deal with before, just wait until she chooses the right moment to reveal herself to them. They haven't seen anything yet

" Thank you for saving me, Ms. Murphy. I would be dead right now if it weren't for you"

" You're welcome"

" It would be unwise for me to return to my former home, it would be the first place the police would look once word gets out that I've escaped. I have nowhere else to go and I'd rather not spend my time living on the streets, while I figure out what I'm doing to do next"

" You can stay at my home for as long as you like" offered Brenda as she felt Ferguson was going to ask her if she could take refuge in her home anyway

Ferguson looked at Brenda " Thank you, I know it's a big ask of me and you will be at risk of losing your freedom if you're caught harboring a fugitive. Until I've recovered from this ordeal and ready to plan my next move, you've all I got now"

Brenda waves her hand in dismissal and shakes her head " No problem. Unlike Will, Jake, or even Vera for using me as a scapegoat during the incident with you and Smith, I actually quite like you and how you operate. After what I've just seen here with Will and you, they can all go fuck themselves. If you need me in your little revenge plot, I'm all in" she offered

" I appreciate that. Your willingness to help me will not go unrewarded. Once I've figured how I'm going to pay back Mr. Jackson, Mr. Stewart, and Mr. Channing, I'll help you deal with Vera. That is if you want your job at Wentworth back"

A lightbulb goes off in Ferguson's head as she thought, If Brenda does want her job back, then maybe Brenda can be her eyes and ears on the inside to spy on Mr. Jackson and Mr. Stewart

" I just want to see that bitch sweat" replied Brenda with a smirk

Ferguson lightly nods her head "Alright, it's a deal then. But first, let's cover up this grave and get out of here. I'm sure this grave will come useful for me later on"

Brenda and Ferguson place the lid back on top of the box and then start pushing the dirt back onto the grave to cover it up. As much as she detested getting her hands dirty and having unwanted germs on her, Ferguson was already covered when she was trapped underneath, so she fought through those urges to stop and help Brenda to cover the grave

Once done with placing the same tree branch Will used early to cover the grave to make it look like the ground hasn't been disturbed, Brenda lead Ferguson over to where she parked her car, they got in and drive away from the sight 


End file.
